The present disclosure relates to improvements in sutures and suturing techniques.
In surgical procedures, a suture is typically used to stitch or secure the edges of tissue together to maintain them in proximity until healing is substantially completed. The suture is generally directed through the portions of the tissue to be joined and formed into a single loop or stitch, which is then knotted in order to maintain the wound edges in the appropriate relationship to each other for healing to occur. In this manner, a series of stitches of substantially uniform tension can be made in tissue. Because the stitches are individual and separate, the removal of one stitch does not require removal of them all or cause the remaining stitches to loosen. However, each individual stitch requires an individual knot or some other stitch-closing device for securing the stitch around the wound.
It is sometimes necessary or desirable to close a wound site with sutures without having to form knots or incorporate loop-closing devices in the sutures, such as, for example, in surgical repair of delicate organs or tissues, where the repair site is relatively small or restricted. Apparatuses and methods for fusing suture loops have therefore also been provided. A fused suture loop must provide the appropriate tension on the wound edges and the appropriate strength to maintain the wound edges in sufficient proximity for a sufficient time to allow healing to occur.
Polymer sutures are particularly amenable to various fusing or joining processes, such as, for example, welding, whereby sections of the sutures can be fused together upon application of sufficient heat to the sections to cause partial melting and fusion of the sections. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,880, for example, discloses a fused loop of an elongated material, such as a surgical suture, and apparatus for making the loop. Portions of one or more segments to be joined together are fused in a welding process to form a welded joint. The shear area of the fused portion of the joint determines the strength of the joint and is thus preferably relatively large. Various configurations for the welding apparatus facilitate the creation of relatively large fused portions of the joint by maximizing contact between at least one of the welding members of the apparatus and at least one of the segments to be joined.